You Really Got Me
by Night Princez
Summary: Its a song ficcy! And this is a first posting for me ina long time. I used to write; and Im back! Quatre falls in love with a girl who is related to one of the other guys! (OC) read and enjoy!
1. And so they meet

You Really Got Me Now ~song ficcy to Van Halen's song of the same title  
  
alrighty kiddies; im back in business lol. i used to be on ff.net and kinda died off; so here i am; a fresh start and writtin GW ficcys tehehe. this one i based off the Van Halen version of You Really Got Me cuz lets face it; it is an absolute slammin song ^^ so anyway; on with the ficcy! (~*~ means lyrics)  
  
Dirty blonde hair swayed behind a petite slightly hour glassed figure. Crystal blues eyes stayed focussed on a destination; a large mansion. A slender hand reached up and rang the doorbell. Blue eyes and spikey brown bangs were the greeting the young girl received. A smile crossed the young man's face. , Hero said with excitement (yes you hear me) in his voice. He threw his arms around his lil sister, picking her up a bit off the ground and giving her a big hug. She laughed a bit and hugged him back. He set her down and picked up her bags, leading her inside. There she met the other guys; Wufei, Duo, Trowa......but one in particular caught her eye. And as Hero introduced her, his name was forever stained in her mind: Quatre Winner.  
  
~*~Girl, you really got me now  
You've got me so I don't know what I'm doin  
Girl, you really got me now  
You've got me so I cant sleep at night~*~  
  
Quatre, too, was feeling new feelings about this girl. He figured he'd be a good host and volunteered to show her to her room. The two walked off into one of the many hallways. Quatre said, You're Hero's sister. He sure does brag about you. Saying how you write these amazing songs and you're a dancer and all this. I must admit, I've never seen Hero so proud of someone. You are a lucky girl to be able to make him brighten up like that. Kaleena giggled a bit.  
  
Yes, that sounds like my big brother, she said in a light angelic voice, He likes to talk about you guys too. But he seems to say the most about you. He's always Yes, Quatre is so honorable, he's so open to let us stay whenever we need it, when you bring yourself a guy home, I hope to everything that he is like Quatre.' It reminds me of how he talks of me; and it made me rather anxious to meet you, I must admit. She blushed a bit and turned, looking out the window, Oh my! What an absolutely lovely garden! Quatre smiled to himself.  
  
If you'd like, I could show you them as soon as we get your things to your room. Kaleena let out a small squeak of joy and hurried Quatre along to her room.  
~*~Girl, you've really got me now  
You've got me so I don't know where I'm goin  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You've got me so I cant sleep at night~*~  
  
After Kaleena's things were put in her room, Quatre had taken the younger girl to the garden, where they were sitting on a bench, admiring the flowers. he began, How old are you exactly?  
  
I'm 17, how about you?  
  
Just turned 19 myself. I'm the baby of the group as the call me; sadly the youngest, he replied with a chuckle. Kaleena giggled a bit.  
  
she said softly, I myself prefer the baby's of the group. Realizing what she said, she began to blush a shade of red not yet caught by Crayola Crayons. Quatre smiled.  
  
You are absolutely adorable blushing like that, it makes me want to kiss you... He quickly covered his mouth and blushed too.  
  
Hmmmm, how is it so far?? PLEASE please please tell me what you think; flamers will be flamed by cosmic justice :-D and i really appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! thankies guyies!


	2. CH 2: Hero ishappy?

  
Here goes chapter too. (disclaimers thus far: Van halen; crayola; ff.net; GW of course hehe) and on with the chappy  
  
Kaleena broke out into a brighter blush and started fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
Well, go ahead Quatre....   
  
Quatre looked up at her and blushed more, then checked to see if Hero was around; attempting to avoid a clobbering. He turned back to Kaleena and leaned in, kissing her sugary sweet lips that seemed to only add to what he thought was an already perfect angel. The kiss was held for a few seconds of the most heavenly feeling either of them have ever felt. When if finally broke, they found themselves lost in the other's eyes.  
  
And alas, from a hallway, hiding in the shadows, Hero saw the whole thing. She likes Quatre? She kissed him? He kissed her? That's.....that's..... He pushed off the wall and walked away.  
  
~*~You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me  
  
Please, dont ever let me be  
I only want to be by your side  
Please, dont ever let me be  
I only want to be by your side~*~  
  
Quatre hugged Kaleena close and whispered, Will, will you.....will you be my....my....   
Kaleena smiled and hugged him back.  
  
Yes, Quatre, I'll be your girlfriend.  
  
Quatre's heart was lifted by wings as he jumped up, taking her hand and leading her inside, This is great! We...we....need to tell someone! We need to celebrate! Kaleena giggled and followed him down the hallway, but the couple was abruptly stopped by Hero leaning against a wall.  
  
You kissed my sister. Now she's your girlfriend? What do you have to say for yourself Quatre?  
  
Quatre gulped rather heavily, Well.....I.....I.....I care about her....  
  
Do you think that's what I wanted to hear Quatre?, Hero asked, Cuz.....ok cuz it is! I'm happy! I couldn't have picked a better guy myself to like my sister!  
  
Quatre's and Kaleena's jaws both dropped at the same time as Hero hugged the new couple. They were in no way expecting this from the usually silent, serious soldier that they both knew. Hero smiled and added, Now I'm off to tell the others! Ja!, and he ran down the hallway. The couple just stood there, staring like a deer caught in headlights, as the pilot practically skipped down the hallway. Kaleena turned to Quatre when she regained her senses.  
  
Is he taking drugs?   
  
Quatre nearly fell over, Wha-?! No!!! He wouldn't do that! I would almost cry if he did! Not Hero! Not him! Kaleena only chuckled.  
  
~*~Girl, you really got me now  
You've got me so I dont know what I'm doin  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You've got me so I cant sleep at night  
  
You really got me   
You really got me  
You really got me~*~  
  
The young couple walked down the hallway, looking for the others, Quatre still babbling Not Hero.....he's too good for that.... (ok so he was apparently still caught in shock.) Kaleena looked around and let Quatre to her room. When they entered, she turned to look at him.  
  
Quatre, there's something I want to show you, she said, opening up her suitcase and fishing around for something.  
  
  
dun dun dun.......ok i know i kinda left a cliffy with the first chap but ah well. review pleasies! and much thankies to those who have reviewed! i notice a lack of details too and ima try to go back and fix that maybe once i have this thing finished! :-)


End file.
